


fighting for you

by stqrryniqhts



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Michelle Jones, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stqrryniqhts/pseuds/stqrryniqhts
Summary: "You don't have to, MJ! He hurt you so badly that you'll never forget it, am I right?" MJ nods. "He deserves everything that's coming for him.""I'll fight for you, MJ, I don't care if you don't want me to or not."
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Flash Thompson, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	fighting for you

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sexual assult, heavy angst, and just a basic trigger warning

Peter isn't quite sure to do with this information that he's just been given. The just-turning-sixteen year old boy hasn't even had his first kiss, much less than a small crush he had on a girl in the third grade. He remembers times where he and MJ had had some moments together, but those were just friendly gestures, right?

Five minutes ago, he had been thinking about a small trip to an art museum that he and MJ were planning to go to and meet up with Ned, but right now he isn't sure if he wants Ned to come. And _just five minutes ago_ , he was perfectly fine with not having a girlfriend. But what Flash had said?

It can't be.

No, Flash was just lying and being a jerk and messing with him.

But why would he say something if he hadn't heard it himself? MJ and Peter had ignored the taunts in middle school about them as a couple. But what about what Flash said?

A couple months ago, Flash's parents split up. How Peter knew, he couldn't remember. Now, a few weeks ago, MJ had woken Peter in the middle of the night with one of her 'night callings,' as she likes to say, and went on a rant about how Flash's dad was going to move in for now, since their parents were now dating. And considering how close she described the two adults were, they concluded that Flash's dad had been having an affair.

When the puzzle pieces clicked in MJ's mind that night, she came over and stayed the night at Peter's house, no questions asked by May. It was the night when she realized how important Peter really was to her, but she wouldn't let him know that. It would ruin them.

Peter never thought anything about it. He was her best friend, of course she could stay. Anything that she needed, Peter would do his best to give it to her. MJ was crying? He would be the shoulder she leaned on. MJ was hungry? They would help May with dinner that night and have the best pasta ever. They loved each other, they _knew_ that.

-

Today was another normal day. School wasn't so bad for the first half, but Ned was home sick with the flu, which meant Peter and MJ would be sitting alone at lunch.

Peter was beyond nervous.

For the past week he has been nervous because he had been thinking about what Flash said, and he can't get out of his head no matter how hard he tried. So when MJ asked to come home with him after school for help in chemistry, (which he knew she wasn't good at), he said yes. Because why not? They're just friends, right?

Wrong. They were best friends.

As they walked onto the subway, Peter held out a headphone and MJ gladly accepted while rolling her eyes. He started playing his 'teenage dream' playlist, but she took his phone and played the 'depresso expresso' playlist instead. As she leaned in closer, Peter forgot that they weren't alone for a second.

His senses picked up the sweet coconut smell of her hair and his hand so badly wanted to tuck the stray strand behind her ear. In that moment, he saw her in a different way. He saw her as more than a best friend. Someone he _loved_ with an aching in his chest.

Woah.

Nononono.

Stop.

"Peter?" MJ asks, a confused look on her face. She peers at him through those brown eyes and he fucking _melts_. "I asked you what you thought of this song that's playing?"

"Uh-" Peter looks up at the opening door before them and points to them, gesturing for them to go now. He puts up a cheesy smile and lets MJ go before him, tucking the phone into his back pocket and trying to forget what just happened.

-

It's the next morning after their study session last night, and it went fine after MJ made him forget about the aching in his chest when she made fun of his Star Wars obsession.

But MJ is like a whole new person today.

She came to their first period class late, and had on her black jacket and black leggings. Normally, just a black jacket made Peter and Ned know that something was wrong, but when she paired it with those leggings, something was seriously wrong.

Ned somehow always knew how to handle this kind of MJ, the one that is vulnerable and looks like a scared puppy. But Ned was still sick and Peter was on his own for this one.

It's lunchtime and MJ is gone somewhere. The first place Peter looks is the library, but remembers where they used to go as kids when something bad happened. It was the place where MJ saw Peter have a panic attack for the first time after his Uncle Ben died, some place that both of them went when things got bad.

"MJ?" Peter's voice whispers into the staircase. The small space under the stairs in their janitors closet was clean and had snacks they had smuggled, the scent of an air freshener bombarding Peter's senses.

And there she is.

MJ is curled up in the corner, her favorite teddy bear clutched to her chest and the shining tears ripping Peter's heart out. "What?" She whispers, her breathing uneven from crying.

Dropping his backpack on the floor behind him, Peter closes the door and sits next to her, tears of his own threatening to spill. "MJ... what happened?"

MJ shakes her head and turns toward him, the tear streaks staining her pink cheeks. She swallows hard, trying to figure out what to say.

"Your'e going to hate me." She whimpers, lying her head on Peter's shoulder. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

"I can never hate you, you know that." Peter whispers, listening to her heart beat with his 'dialed to eleven' hearing.

"I can't... I can't say it." MJ stumbles over her words, "It's too terrible."

For a few moments, Peter holds her close, listening to their breathing calm down in sync. His heart aches for her, he's never seen her this bad, even when her grandma died when they were kids.

"Shhh," Peter tries to tell her about nice things, whispering encouraging things into her ear like Tony does to him when he's upset. But this is different kind of hurt for MJ, Peter can tell.

"Peter..." MJ whimpers, ready to let it out. "Promise me you won't tell anyone, swear it on your life." She looks up at him, and Peter nods. MJ swallows and keeps her focus on Peter's sweater, unable to look him in the eyes. "Flash's dad... he's a bad man."

"Last night, when my mom was gone and Flash was in the other room, his dad came into my room for some help." MJ's voice cracks, and she's not sure if she wants to keep going. "He _touched_ me, Peter, he hurt me and told me that if I told anyone then something bad would happen to my mom and I _can't_ \- I just can't-"

Sobs rack through MJ harder than ever before and she clings to Peter, her anchor through the storm, just like he's always been.

Anger tears through Peter's senses like a knife, a hatred for Flash's dad so sharp it's almost tangible in the air. MJ can feel it too, and she holds on tighter to him. "I hate him too, Peter, but I just can't do that to my mom. She loves him so much." She wipes her tears as Peter stares into the wall, thinking of all the possible ways to get Flash's dad thrown into jail.

"MJ, he _hurt_ you." Peter whispers, still in shock as they hold on to each other. "He deserves to be in jail, he deserves to _suffer_. Your mom would understand, she wouldn't want someone like that around you and Flash."

"She wouldn't believe me, and you know it." MJ says, "She would believe anything that he says against me."

They both pause for a second before Peter speaks up again. "But you know who everyone would believe?" Peter looks down with a burning anger in his eyes, "Spider-man."

"Peter, I can't ask that of you." MJ sits up and his hand instinctively goes to cover hers.

"You don't have to, MJ! He hurt you so badly that you'll never forget it, am I right?" MJ nods. "He deserves everything that's coming for him."

"I'll fight for you, MJ, I don't care if you don't want me to or not."

**Author's Note:**

> protective peter parker is my favorite,, can he fight my battles too pls


End file.
